culturefandomcom-20200222-history
You're the Inspiration
| Recorded = 1983–1984 | Format = 7" | Genre = Pop rock, soft rock | Length = 3:50 | Label = Full Moon/Warner Bros. | Writer = Peter Cetera, David Foster | Producer = David Foster | Last single = "Hard Habit to Break" (1983) | Next single = "Along Comes a Woman" (1985) | This single = "You're the Inspiration" (1984) | from Album = Chicago 17 | Misc = }} }} "You're the Inspiration" is a song written by Peter Cetera and David Foster for the group Chicago and recorded for their album Chicago 17 (1984), with Cetera singing lead vocals. The third single released from that album, it reached number 3 on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart in January 1985, and also climbed to the top position on the adult contemporary chart at the same time. Peter Cetera re-recorded the song for his 1997 solo album You're the Inspiration: A Collection. |page=85|access-date=February 21, 2017}} That same year he also recorded a single version with the vocal R&B group, Az Yet. |page=102|access-date=February 21, 2017}} History Peter Cetera stated in a 2004 interview that "You're the Inspiration" started out as a song for Kenny Rogers. "David Foster called me up and he said, ‘I’m in the studio with Kenny Rogers, and he would like you to write a song for him.’ And I said, ‘That’s great! As a matter of fact, I’m leaving for Italy...’ I was going to Europe for something. I don’t remember why...and this was like nine o’clock in the morning. I said, ‘I’m leaving for Italy tonight around five o’clock. I’ll be there about two weeks, and I’ll call you when I come back.’ And he goes, ‘No, no, no, he means, like, now.’ (....) And so David was in the studio...and of course...you know, last minute. And so I said, ‘Alright, well you come over here right now, and we’ll see what we can do.’ So in the midst of packing, David drove out to where I was then living. And we basically, in about three hours, came up with a little chordal structure for “You’re the Inspiration,” which it wasn’t called that at the time. And we sort of made this little tape of this chord structure; I took it on the plane, and went to Italy. And, of course, lying in these beautiful baroque and marble rooms, and singing out the window...I was writing things about, ‘Michelangelo you should know, Michelangelo.’ And I came up with, oh...you’re the inspiration! I came back with the words, worked on this melody, and came back and presented the song. And Kenny basically didn’t have the time or didn’t want to do it. Good for me!", He then changed some of the words and recorded it with Chicago for their Chicago 17 album. Uses in popular culture Chicago's version is heard in a 2017 commercial for the National Football League that aired during halftime of Super Bowl LI on February 5, 2017. Portions of the song were played in the 2016 superhero film, Deadpool. Music video (Chicago) The video depicted the band performing intercut with scenes of embracing couples of varying ages ranging to young kids to a couple resembling Billy Idol and Madonna at the time. Lead singer Peter Cetera is seen wearing a T-shirt from the British goth band Bauhaus. You're The Inspiration Music Video MTV|url=http://www.mtv.com/videos/chicago/33458/youre-the-inspiration.jhtml|publisher=Viacom |language=en|accessdate=2017-02-06}} Chart performance Weekly charts Year-end charts Peter Cetera feat. Az Yet version | Format = CD single | Recorded = 1996 | Genre = Pop rock R&B Adult contemporary | Length = 4:07 | Label = Platinum Entertainment | Writer = Peter Cetera, David Foster | Producer = Babyface | Certification = | Last single = "Hard to Say I'm Sorry" (1997) | This single = "You're the Inspiration" (1997) | Next single = "Keep on Pushin'" (2007) }} Track listings # "You're the Inspiration" – 4:07 # "Hard to Say I'm Sorry" – 3:13 Charts Music Video (Peter Cetera featuring Az Yet) The music video for "You're the Inspiration" (Peter Cetera featuring Az Yet) was directed by Steven R. Monroe and was filmed at Westward Beach (Malibu, California). |page=103|access-date=February 21, 2017}} Other recordings *Covered by UK singer Elkie Brooks on her 1989 album, Inspiration. *Covered by David Foster as an instrumental-piano version on his 1991 album, Rechordings. *Covered by pop singer Stevie Brock on his 2003 debut self-titled album. *Covered by Julian Miranda for the 2006 Nintendo DS game Elite Beat Agents. *Covered by Relient K for inclusion on their 2011 album, Is for Karaoke. *Recorded by CC & Lee on the 2009 album Gåva till dig. *Covered by Jamaican Reggae group L.U.S.T. in 2009 *Covered by dance/pop singer Jon Alkalay in 2014 See also *List of number-one adult contemporary singles of 1985 (U.S.) References External links * Category:1984 singles Category:1997 singles Category:Chicago (band) songs Category:Billboard Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:Songs written by David Foster Category:Songs written by Peter Cetera Category:Pop rock songs Category:Rock ballads Category:Soft rock songs Category:Song recordings produced by David Foster Category:1984 songs Category:Warner Bros. Records singles Category:Full Moon Records singles